Superman: Earth-2
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Nueva etapa! ¡Nuevas historias! Superman es trasladado a una tierra alternativa, en donde deberá aliarse con Lex Luthor para combatir con una versión oscura de sí mismo. Además, la amenaza de Darkseid y el esperado regreso de Kara Zor-El, Supergirl...


**SUPERMAN: EARTH-2**

 **(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

 **Nota del Autor** **:** Todas mis aventuras de Superman, Superboy, la Liga de la Justicia, etc, ocurren en una continuidad alterna a la oficial de DC Comics, a la que yo he dado en llamar Tierra-54. Esta continuidad sufrió un "reseteo" al termino de mi relato "Superman: El Juicio", cuando un Poder Superior le ofreció al Hombre de Acero hacer borrón y cuenta nueva –dado que al término de la historia anterior, titulada _"Armageddon"_ , la Tierra misma había sido destruida–. Si bien el superhéroe recuerda toda la continuidad anterior, la misma ya no es enteramente válida para el presente relato (y los posibles relatos que vengan después de este). Tan sólo se toma como _piedra angular_ de la nueva continuidad los Fanfictions de Superman "Man of Steel" y "Last Son of Krypton", ambos –como no podía ser de otra manera– escritos por mí. A esta nueva saga del Hombre del Mañana, yo –personalmente– he decido bautizarla "New 54".

* * *

 **1**

 **BIENVENIDO AL FIN DEL MUNDO**

 **Metrópolis**

Superboy salió volando, empujado por el impacto del golpe. Terminó empotrado contra una pared, incluso, atravesándola.

-Lo dicho: _hoy no es mi día_ – suspiró, levantándose de entre los cascotes con dificultad.

-Atento, Conner – le dijo Superman, flotando cerca en el aire – Ohm vuelve a la carga. ¡Reponte rápido y ayúdame!

-Lo siento, Súper… Es que no puedo tomar en serio a un tipo con _ese_ nombre – Superboy alzó vuelo. Junto al Hombre de Acero se plantaron ante un tipo alto, vestido con una armadura de tecnología avanzada, con el logo de Lexcorp en un costado del pecho. Sus manos chisporroteaban voltios de electricidad.

-Se llama así por la unidad de medición eléctrica – le explicó Superman. Superboy volvió a suspirar.

-¿No podría, al menos una vez en la vida, tener un villano un nombre más fácil? ¿Qué tal _"Chispita"_ , eh?

-¡BASTA DE CHARLA SIN SENTIDO! – rugió Ohm. Llevaba su cabeza cubierta por un casco – ¡VENGAN A ENFRENTARME, PAR DE INUTILES! ¡LOS QUEMARÉ A AMBOS CON LA ENERGIA DE TODA LA CIUDAD!

-Sí, claro – Superboy hizo crujir sus nudillos – Recuérdame _por qué_ este tipo tiene esta armadura, por favor, Súper…

-La robó de la división científica de Lexcorp. Al parecer, era parte de una especie de experimento para construir un traje capaz de manejar grandes cantidades de voltios eléctricos.

-¿Seguro que el viejo tío Lex no tiene nada que ver con esto?

-Pues… prácticamente, no ha vuelto a salir de su mansión desde la derrota electoral de 2012, así que veo difícil que tenga _algo_ que ver con esto. Al menos, directamente.1

-¡BAH! ¡ME ABURREN! – Ohm se agachó y destrozó el piso del asfalto de un puñetazo. Extrajo un montón de cables de electricidad y los tironeó. Voltios azules y blancos chisporrotearon por su armadura, atravesando su cuerpo.

-Oh, oh… ¡Esto se pone feo! – Superboy frunció el ceño.

-¡MAS PODER! ¡QUIERO MAS PODER! – rugió el villano, absorbiendo la electricidad – ¡CON ESTO, LOS PONDRE DE RODILLAS ANTE MÍ!

-Conner, tenemos que actuar. _¡Ya!_

-Okey, Súper. ¡Hagámoslo!

El dúo superpoderoso se abalanzó contra el villano, cargando contra él con todas sus fuerzas. Ohm los recibió descargando un potente relámpago azul…

Hubo una explosión terrible. Un trueno tremendo, seguido de un fogonazo de luz. Cuando los espectadores de la pelea pudieron volver a ver, se quedaron mudos de asombro al constatar que el Hombre de Acero había desaparecido. En el lugar, tan sólo quedó un atontado Superboy a merced del villano.

-¿Superman? – preguntó el muchacho, mirando hacia todas partes – ¡Rayos! _¿Dónde se fue?_

* * *

Superman parpadeó, perplejo. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y fue lo único que necesitó para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en Metrópolis ni en la Tierra.

Al menos, no _su_ Metrópolis ni _su_ Tierra.

-En el nombre de Dios… ¿Dónde diablos estoy?

Aquél sitio se veía como un gran baldío. Una llanura arrasada y sin vegetación, llena de escombros hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Un sitio totalmente apocalíptico, con cielos cubiertos de nubes oscuras y cancerígenas, y donde olía a azufre, podredumbre y carroña.

Un lugar sospechosamente parecido al infierno.

-Bienvenido, Superman – dijo una voz familiar. Se dio vuelta y observó pasmado a un hombre parado allí, en el páramo, esperándolo. Un hombre calvo, enfundado en una avanzada armadura de alta tecnología de color verde – Mi nombre es Lex Luthor. _¡Bienvenido al Fin del Mundo!_

* * *

 **2**

 **TIERRA-DOS**

-¡Luthor! – Superman se puso a la defensiva – ¡Sabia que estabas detrás de esto!

-Calma. No hay necesidad de pelear – Lex alzó las manos – No soy tu Luthor, en realidad. Si te tranquilizas, te lo explicaré…

Superman lo observó seriamente. Con cierta sorpresa, descubrió que aquél Lex decía la verdad. Al menos, si bien _se veía_ como el Luthor que conocía, tenía algo diferente: _su mirada no era maligna_. Al contrario, sus ojos verdes dejaban traslucir confianza y cierta benevolencia, algo por demás _imposible_ en el malvado personaje que él conocía.

-Está bien. ¿Dónde estoy?

-En una Tierra alternativa, paralela a la tuya – le explicó Lex – Separada por unos segundos en el tiempo y por una frecuencia vibratoria distinta en el espacio.

-Sí. Conozco el concepto. Superboy me lo explicó: la existencia de un Multiverso infinito o algo así2 – el Hombre de Acero volvió a observar el páramo desolado a su alrededor – ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Te traje yo cuando peleabas contra Ohm junto a Superboy. Lo siento, pero era mi única oportunidad. Esa descarga eléctrica fue suficiente para sintonizar mi generador de Boom-túneles con tu cuerpo. Digamos que fue una _"ventana de oportunidad"_ para enlazar nuestros mundos… y decidí aprovecharla.

-Entiendo – Superman hizo una pausa. Luego continuó – Pareces estar muy informado de lo que pasa en mi mundo, para ser de otra Tierra…

-Por favor, sígueme. Este sitio no es enteramente seguro. Ven conmigo. Continuaremos la charla mientras volvemos al refugio.

Sin más, Lex activó los cohetes impulsores de sus botas y salió volando. Superman le siguió, resignado. Parece que si quería respuestas, tendría que continuar con ese juego.

-Lo confieso: _hace rato que observo tu Tierra_. Eso se debe a que es la más cercana en frecuencia vibratoria a la nuestra – prosiguió Lex – Te traje aquí porque necesitamos tu ayuda urgentemente. Estamos en mitad de una gran guerra y necesitamos tu ayuda para ganarla.

-¿No podía hacerlo mi doble de este mundo? – inquirió Superman. Luthor no respondió. Ambos continuaron volando hasta aterrizar delante de una puerta metálica empotrada en la entrada de un bunker subterráneo. Lex alargó una mano y un haz de luz se activó, escaneando todo su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo podría? – replicó el calvo al abrirse la puerta y penetrar ambos a un largo pasillo iluminado por luces artificiales – Considerando que trabaja para el enemigo, todavía tenemos suerte de estar vivos…

Superman se paralizó. Se negó a seguir avanzando más adentro de ese sitio subterráneo hasta que Luthor no le aclarara qué había querido decir. El calvo así lo hizo, dejándolo helado con sus revelaciones.

-Estamos en guerra, Superman – le recordó – Una guerra dura y cruel contra el planeta Apokolips. Una batalla interminable contra su gobernante y dios, Darkseid, pero por sobre todo, contra su campeón e hijo adoptivo: Kal-El, de Krypton. _¡Tú doble!_

* * *

 **3**

 **EL CAMPEON DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Mientras descendían a las profundidades de aquél bunker subterráneo, Luthor le contó a Superman toda la historia de cómo su Tierra había entrado en una guerra interestelar con Apokolips y cómo el máximo campeón de todos –su doble– acabó sucumbiendo al lado oscuro y sirviendo a Darkseid, convirtiéndose incluso no sólo en su campeón, sino en su hijo adoptivo…

-Sé que te sonará a locura, pero aquí Kal-El y yo fuimos amigos de toda la vida – confesó Lex, con pesar – Nos conocimos en nuestra infancia, en Smallville, y allí fue donde me reveló que tenía poderes. A partir de ese momento, no sólo nuestra amistad se intensificó, sino que me convertí en su asesor, su consejero. Incluso, lo ayudé cuando ambos vinimos a Metrópolis y él decidió utilizar sus poderes para combatir al mal. Usé todos los recursos de Lexcorp a mi alcance para promocionarlo y publicitarlo – suspiró – Éramos, en fin, dos grandes amigos con un único objetivo en común: _ayudar a la Humanidad_. Él lo hacía con sus superpoderes y yo con mi intelecto… y el dinero de mi empresa.

-Pero evidentemente, algo sucedió… algo malo – aventuró Superman.

-Así es. Sucedió Darkseid. El cruel amo de Apokolips había puesto sus ojos en nuestro planeta y estaba decidido a invadirnos. Nuestro Superman se lo impidió y le plantó cara. Pero el Señor del Mal contaba con un arma inesperada, algo que hizo que nuestro más grande campeón se volviera hacia el lado oscuro y se convirtiera en nuestro adversario…

-¿Qué fue?

-Kryptonita negra.

Superman parpadeó, confundido.

-Sé que conoces la verde, la cual es mortífera para ti. Esta es diferente. Fue fabricada sintéticamente en los laboratorios de Apokolips. Sus radiaciones provocaron que el mal interior en el alma de Kal-El aflorara. Fue de esa forma en que se volvió… oscuro.3

-¿Y el efecto es permanente?

-Sí. Afectado por las radiaciones de la Kryptonita negra, Kal-El acabó viendo las cosas como Darkseid. El Señor de las Tinieblas lo acogió en su seno, entonces. Lo convirtió en su campeón y en comandante supremo de sus fuerzas en un nuevo asalto contra nuestra Tierra.

Lex hizo una pausa, sombrío. Miró a Superman a los ojos.

-He intentado decírmelo a mí mismo miles de veces durante estos diez años que llevamos en guerra contra Apokolips… he intentado _convencerme_ de que Kal-El, mi amigo de la infancia, aquél que quería salvar al mundo, no fue responsable de la matanza que siguió, pero es inútil. _Él lo hizo_. Fueron sus manos las que devastaron la Tierra, en nombre de Darkseid.

-Mi Dios – Superman palideció. Luthor no le dio respiro. Continuó su relato.

-Kal-El proclamó que Darkseid era señor de este mundo y su único dios. Y, literalmente, condujo a hordas enteras de Parademonios a la batalla. Todos los pueblos del mundo resistieron. El enemigo fue enfrentado. Durante tres años, la batalla hizo estragos. Todas las naciones dejaron de lado sus rencillas personales y se aliaron en un frente común contra Apokolips… pero nuestro Superman _siempre_ había usado sus poderes en defensa de la Humanidad. _¡Nunca pudimos imaginar qué seria del mundo si ese poder se volvía contra nosotros!_

-Pero… ¿No intentaron usar Kryptonita verde? Me imagino que, como a mí, esa podría dañarlo.

-Kal-El fue capaz de descubrir y destruir toda la Kryptonita verde conocida en la Tierra. Ya no cae más del espacio. Con tamaño panorama desolador y mientras la guerra proseguía, utilicé todos los recursos de Lexcorp para frenar al enemigo y formar la resistencia. Muchos se nos han unido en estos años, para luchar contra Apokolips. Gentes de todos los tipos y estratos sociales, incluidos, antiguos superhéroes como Batman, Wonder Woman y Flecha Verde. Todos ellos ansiosos por colaborar y derrotar al mal…

-Pero no sirvió.

-…No. Es más, la guerra recrudeció. El hecho empeoró al traer Darkseid su planeta demoniaco a nuestro sistema solar. Con la llegada de Apokolips, ocurrieron varias cosas… la más nefasta, fue la destrucción de la Luna. Kal-El en persona la hizo estallar. Utilizó luego sus pedazos para bombardear la Tierra. Digamos que jugó al "tiro al blanco" con nosotros.

-Dios mío…

-Millones murieron por culpa de los impactos. Otros millones más cuando Apokolips ocupó el lugar de la Luna y los gases mefíticos de sus pozos en llamas se mezclaron con la atmosfera. Los que están conmigo –la resistencia– sobrevivieron al ocultarse bajo tierra. Ahora, nuestras ciudades son subterráneas – Lex hizo otra pausa. Otro sensor laser escaneó su cuerpo. Una nueva puerta se abrió – Bienvenido a New Metrópolis, Superman.

El Hombre de Acero penetró en una colosal caverna excavada en la roca, iluminada por luces artificiales, climatizada y habilitada para sostener la vida humana. De hecho, toda una ciudad –con rascacielos incluidos– se erguía en aquél mundo subterráneo.

-Es… ¡Fabuloso! – exclamó.

-Esta es una de las pocas comunidades humanas que quedan, libres de Darkseid y su oscura influencia. Ven. Quiero enseñarte a nuestra "Liga de la Justicia".

Luthor llevó a Superman delante de los antiguos superhéroes de ese mundo. Tal y como dijo, solo quedaban tres: Batman, Wonder Woman y Flecha Verde. Los tres se veían iguales a los que él conocía, pero con trajes un tanto diferentes.

Pero las sorpresas para el Hombre de Acero no acababan de allí. Había una más esperándole…

-No seas tímida – le dijo Luthor a alguien parado en las sombras – Ven aquí. Quiero que él también te conozca.

-Yo… no sé, Lex… - titubeó aquella persona – Es que… se ve como Kal-El…

-Es Kal-El, pero de _otro_ universo. Este es bueno. Por favor, querida. Acércate.

Cuando la chica salió a la luz, el corazón de Superman dio un vuelco.

La muchacha en cuestión era una bonita rubia veinteañera. Iba vestida con la versión femenina de su traje, con la "S" incluida en su pecho.

-Superman, te presento a Kara Zor-El… _¡Mejor conocida por todos como_ Supergirl _!_

* * *

 **4**

 **EL (NUEVO) ORIGEN DE SUPERGIRL**

De repente, se hizo el silencio.

Superman no podía dejar de mirar a aquella chica. ¡Era tan parecida a su Kara! Pero recordó que no podía ser: _su prima, su Kara, estaba muerta_. Había sido asesinada por Brainiac en el acto más vil e infame que el alienígena de piel verde hubiera cometido jamás en su nefasta existencia.4 No. Aquella chica no era _su_ Kara Zor-El… pero se veía como ella. O mejor dicho: _como_ _hubiera podido llegar_ a ser si se hubiera quedado en la Tierra con él.

Luthor creyó bien intervenir en ese momento. Apoyándole una mano en el hombro a la chica, le explicó a Superman su historia:

-Cómo has visto, Kara es la contrapartida de la tuya en esta Tierra. Sin embargo, ella… ah… no sufrió el mismo destino que tu prima.

-Eso es… evidente.

-Sí. Bien… Kara fue enviada en una nave que viajaba detrás de la tuya… o mejor dicho, de nuestro Superman – se corrigió Lex – Para su desgracia, el vehículo entró en un vórtice dimensional que conectaba con la Zona Fantasma. Permaneció muchos años allí, exiliada, hasta que mi búsqueda de métodos para detener a nuestro Superman dio con ella. Ya en la Tierra, se enteró de mi boca sobre… el oscuro destino de su primo.

Lex hizo una pausa. La chica bajó la vista, apenada.

-Desde entonces, la hemos estado entrenando, preparándola para usar sus poderes en nuestro favor. Le di un traje similar al de su primo para que fuera como un símbolo y ayudara a inspirar a nuestro ejército.

-Pero si yo estoy aquí… es evidente que _tampoco_ funcionó eso – razonó Superman.

Luthor suspiró.

-Incluso con esto, no ha sido suficiente. Por eso te traje – Lex se separó del grupo y lo llevó a un rincón alejado de la habitación – Escucha, Súper… Hay algo que _debo_ decirte. Algo que sólo tú tienes que saber, de momento.

-Te escucho. ¿Qué es?

-Supergirl en realidad no viene de Krypton – dijo, en voz baja – Ella cree que sí, pero no. La historia la inventé yo.

-¿Por qué razón lo hiciste?

-Porque ella es un clon.

Silencio. Luthor tragó saliva un momento y prosiguió:

-Tuve dos veces la posibilidad de contactar con tu mundo, dos _"ventanas de oportunidad"_. Traerte aquí fue la segunda.

-¿Y la primera?

-Fue para viajar yo mismo y volver. Fui hasta cierta tumba que dejaste en la Luna y tomé… ciertas muestras de ADN de tu Kara.5 ¡Lo sé! Suena a un vil acto de profanación, pero compréndeme: _estaba desesperado_. Kara surge de esas muestras. Es un clon de tu prima. Yo mismo aceleré el proceso de crecimiento y desarrollo… y escondí la verdad de todo con la historia que te acabo de contar.

-Pero… ¿Ella no sospecha de nada?

-En absoluto. Su memoria empieza a funcionar en cuanto pudo pensar. Ella cree que su larga estadía en la Zona Fantasma fue tan traumática que su subconsciente la reprimió. Sus pensamientos se inician a partir de su "arribo" a la Tierra.

-De modo que ella piensa que es Kryptoniana…

-Lo es… pero no viene de tu planeta _directamente_ ni estuvo jamás en la Zona Fantasma. Oh, por supuesto, puede llegar a tener (con el tiempo) recuerdos remanentes de la otra Kara Zor-El, la original, pero lo dudo. Sea como sea, Supergirl todavía no está lista. Por eso te he traído a ti desde tu Tierra.

-Comprendo.

-Por favor, no le digas a ella nada de esto. Sería mucho para su psique. Un shock muy fuerte. Que crea que es originaria del Krypton de este universo. Es lo mejor para todos.

-Ok. No quiere esto decir que apruebe tus métodos ni lo que has hecho – le advirtió Superman – Sin duda, es un acto polémico…

-Cuando esta guerra acabe y si ganamos, me ofrezco para ir delante de un tribunal de ética, para ser juzgado. Lo prometo. Por el momento…

Ambos volvieron junto al grupo. Pese a todo, el Hombre de Acero se descubrió observando atentamente a Kara. Ahora que sabía la verdad -¡un clon de su prima! ¿Significaba esto que, a todas luces, era _su_ prima en cierta medida?- le era difícil apartar la mirada o no preocuparse por ella.

Y ella también lo miraba. Claro, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Seguía creyéndolo parecido a su primo, aquél doble suyo ahora tan maligno.

Sonó una sirena. Una alarma terriblemente estridente. Batman –el Batman de ese universo– se acercó a una computadora. Bajo la capucha, frunció el ceño.

-Tenemos compañía, Luthor – avisó – Un ejército de Parademonios de Apokolips viene hacia acá… con Kal-El a la cabeza.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No esperaba que atacaran tan pronto! Sin duda, han debido detectar el Boom-tubo que abrí para traerte aquí – le dijo a Superman.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Lo único que podemos hacer: _defendernos_. ¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡La batalla comienza ahora!

* * *

 **5**

 **BATALLA EN EL CREPUSCULO DEL MUNDO**

 **SUPERMAN**.

 _Puedo sentir el frío. Es tan intenso, que incluso atraviesa mi piel invulnerable._

 _Me encuentro parado aquí arriba, en la superficie, en mitad de las tierras baldías de un mundo devastado. Miro el paisaje destruido a mí alrededor e intento imaginar cómo podría haber sido antes de que empezara esta guerra contra Apokolips… Supongo que debió haber sido muy parecido al de mi propia Tierra, con campos exuberantes, cielos celestes de nubes blancas llenos de pájaros, bosques frondosos y ciudades. Días tranquilos y atardeceres similares. Me pregunto… ¿Habrá existido una Smallville aquí? Luthor dijo que sí y de hecho, puedo imaginármela como debió haber sido… con niños jugando en las calles y los ancianos sentados en sus puertas, sonriendo con los recuerdos del pasado y esperando por las promesas de un futuro mejor para todos. Promesas que quedaran sin cumplir para siempre._

 _Mi visión telescópica me revela lo que ya sabía: no hay signos de vida en la superficie. La raza humana –lo que queda de ella– se esconde de los horrores de la guerra bajo el suelo. Y lo bien que hacen. Este no es un panorama para ser visto por almas sensibles…_

-Eh, grandote. ¡Despierta! Te necesitamos aquí.

Superman pestañeó. Una nave voladora con forma de murciélago atravesó el aire. Batman volaba a la cabeza de la tropa aérea de la resistencia que iba tras él. Le había hablado por el comunicador que Luthor le dio, que el Hombre de Acero llevaba puesto en su cinturón.

-Lo siento, Bruce. Voy con ustedes – se disculpó, dando un salto y volando tras él.

-¡Idiota! No soy Bruce… ¡Mi nombre es Thomas!– le contestó con acritud el murciélago. Por suerte, estaban utilizando un canal privado. Nadie más, salvo ellos, oían aquella conversación – ¡Thomas Wayne!

" _Cierto"_ , pensó Superman, poniéndose a la par de la nave de Batman, _"Había olvidado que, en esta Tierra, Bruce resultó muerto en la infancia y que su padre fue quien se convirtió en el Hombre-Murciélago…"_ _6_

El frente de batalla ya estaba delante de ellos. Cientos de Parademonios de aspecto horrible ya volaban a su encuentro y conduciendo aquel ejército infernal, una figura musculosa enfundada en una negra armadura de combate. Una figura con un rostro muy familiar.

-¡Mi Dios! – exclamó Superman – Es como mirarse en un espejo.

En cierta medida, lo era. Pero su doble –si bien físicamente similar– tenía algo distinto en su mirada, su porte… Superman sólo tenía una palabra para describir a su yo que vivía allí, en ese otro universo y era esta: _maldad_.

Comandando a sus tropas, el Superman oscuro voló como un cometa en picado, en dirección a la nave de Batman. Sin pestañear ni vacilar, la atravesó totalmente, destruyéndola y matando a su ocupante.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, flotando ahora frente a frente a su contrapartida benévola – ¿Otra estúpida arma biológica de Luthor? – una risotada burlona, sádica, cruel – No malgastes tus pobres poderes, "clon". _¡No puedes competir conmigo!_

-Te equivocas en un par de cosas, "hermano". Número uno, yo no soy tu clon. Número dos, en cuanto al poder…

Superman golpeó a su doble. Lo mandó volando por el aire hacia atrás. Cuando el villano se recuperó, lo miró con ira. Sus ojos brillaron, rojos como dos brazas encendidas. Largó un alarido bestial y ordenó a su ejército atacar.

El cielo se iluminó de repente por el atronar de las explosiones. Los Parademonios y las naves terrestres chocaron y entablaron una encarnizada lucha en el aire. Se jugaban el todo por el todo en aquél combate.

Paralelamente, el Hombre de Acero y su doble oscuro volvían a trenzarse no muy lejos de allí. Envueltos en un abrazo mortal de golpes de puño y patadas, ambos cayeron sobre el castigado suelo de roca y continuaron su enfrentamiento a pie, provocando más daño a un planeta que había recibido todos los azotes habidos y por haber.

Y mientras la guerra se desarrollaba, en Apokolips, el dios oscuro de aquel mundo lo observaba todo muy interesado…

Parado en un balcón de su fortaleza de piedra, una versión más terrible de Darkseid seguía la pelea, los brazos cruzados a la espalda.7 Cerca, su lugarteniente Desaad también miraba hacia la Tierra, con ansiedad.

-Mi Señor… ¡Que espectáculo tan esplendido! ¡Es un combate magnifico! – aplaudió.

-Calla, gusano insolente – dijo el Señor Tenebroso, con su voz gruesa – Si bien es verdad que mi "hijo", Kal-El, me sigue haciendo honores como comandante supremo de mis fuerzas, veo un contendiente nuevo en la pelea. Un poder que rivaliza con el suyo…

-Es cierto, Milord. ¿Quién es ese otro que lucha contra él? ¿Acaso un sucio clon?

-Nada de eso, idiota. Es Superman.

-¿Otro Superman? Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Qué acaso el nuestro no lo es?

-Desaad, no entiendo cómo siendo tan estúpido puedes haber llegado a ser mi lugarteniente – Darkseid se volvió y lo miró con frialdad. Sus ojos carmesíes brillaron peligrosamente en su pétreo rostro – Es evidente que el otro es un intruso proveniente de otra dimensión. Otro universo, paralelo a este.

-¿Otra Tierra?

-Así es. Un sitio que, con mi poder, puedo ver – el Señor Oscuro hizo una pausa, pensativo – Un sitio donde una versión distinta de mí mismo fue recientemente destruida.8

-¡Sacrilegio! – exclamó Desaad, pálido.

-Vaya… Un universo sin un Darkseid… Eso no puede estar bien. Tendré que hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Mi Señor? Tú ordenas y yo, obedezco. Dime qué hacer.

-Diles al resto de nuestras fuerzas que se preparen y que estén listas, Desaad – ordenó – Cuando esta guerra acabe, viajaremos a ese otro universo y también lo dominaremos – sonrió, siniestro – _¡Yo triunfaré ahí, donde mi propio doble fracasó estrepitosamente!_

* * *

 **6**

 **SUPERGIRL ENTRA EN ACCIÓN**

 **New Metrópolis.**

 **Bajo la superficie terrestre.**

Lex Luthor se hallaba coordinando a todas sus tropas desde un enorme salón lleno de monitores. A sus órdenes, empleados y técnicos de Lexcorp se ufanaban por mantener la maquinaria del mundo subterráneo funcionando.

-¡Atentos todos! ¡Nuestro ejército nos necesita! ¡Monitoreen todos los movimientos de nuestros enemigos y comuníquenselo a nuestra fuerza aérea de inmediato! ¡Y refuercen el perímetro! ¡Nadie puede entrar o salir del complejo sin autorización! – hizo una pausa. Se volvió hacia otro grupo de operarios – Evacuen a la población de la ciudad a los refugios. Algo me dice que esos malditos están dispuestos a que este asalto contra nosotros sea el definitivo…

-Lex – lo llamó Supergirl, acercándosele – Quiero pelear. Déjame entrar en combate.

-No, Kara. Todavía no estás lista – replicó Luthor, todo lo amable que pudo con ella en semejante momento – Además, la gente de New Metrópolis te necesita. Ayuda a los civiles a moverse a áreas más seguras, por favor.

-Pero Lex… _¡No es justo!_ Tengo poderes, ¡debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer allá arriba! Algo útil.

-Cariño, te repito que no estás lista todavía. _¡Ir ahora a la batalla sería un suicidio!_

-¡Quiero ayudar!

-Lo harás si sigues mis órdenes. Ahora, se buena chica y ve a…

El atronador sonido de una explosión interrumpió al calvo. De repente, la sala de control pareció volar por los aires. Pero lejos de ser una explosión común, su origen era bien distinto: la provocó el luminoso vórtice de un rugiente Boom-tubo al abrirse en el aire.

Del portal, sin perder un solo segundo, emergió un contingente de furiosos soldados Parademonios, seguidos por una figura alta y peluda… un monstruoso ser que respondía al nombre de Kalibak, el Terrible.

-¡Mátenlos a todos! ¡Aniquilen a los humanos! – ordenó aquella bestia – _¡Por la gloria de Darkseid!_

-¡Atención! ¡Perímetro violado! – gritó Lex. Una alarma empezó a sonar – ¡Todas las tropas, diríjanse aquí! ¡Ya mismo! – con la ayuda de la fuerza que le confería su armadura, tumbó a un Parademonio de un puñetazo. Se volvió hacia Kara – _¡Sal de aquí!_ ¡Ve y has lo que te dije! ¡Protege a los civiles!

Más Parademonios lo atacaron, echándosele encima. Su armadura lo protegía, pero no por mucho tiempo. Con sus garras afiladas como estiletes, los soldados infernales de Apokolips comenzaron a destrozársela velozmente…

Kara no lo pensó dos veces. Lex la necesitaba. Lista o no, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, de modo que voló en su ayuda. Con su superfuerza, arrojó a los enemigos por el aire, sacudiéndolos por toda la habitación. Asestó patadas y puñetazos, hasta que los Parademonios fueron derrotados.

Kalibak se adelantó, entonces. Se irguió, cuan alto era, sobre la menuda chica. Gruñó, enseñando sus dientes afilados.

-¡Niña estúpida! ¡Pagaras por esto!

-¡Kara! ¡Sal de aquí! – dijo Luthor, intentando ponerse de pie. Su armadura humeaba y chisporroteaba, severamente dañada.

-¡Ni hablar!

Valientemente, Supergirl le asestó un puñetazo al gigante peludo. Kalibak se tambaleó y retrocedió. Escupió un diente y sonrió con maldad.

-Bien hecho, niña. _¡Ahora es mi turno!_

El bestial guerrero cerró su puño. Lo levantó sobre su voluminosa cabeza y se dispuso a asestárselo con toda su brutal fuerza.

Jamás llegó a tocar a Kara.

La chica desapareció en un borrón rojo y azul. El gigante parpadeó, confuso. Se volvió hacia Luthor, amenazante.

-¿Qué truco es este? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde se ha ido? ¡Habla ya, humano, o te mataré!

-Detrás de ti… imbécil.

 _¡PAM!_ El golpe de Supergirl lo mandó contra una pared, haciéndosela atravesar y enterrándolo en un mar de cascotes y hierros retorcidos.

Kalibak quedó inconsciente, fuera de juego.

-¡Lex! ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la chica, preocupada.

-Sobreviviré. Eso es lo importante – esbozó una agotada sonrisa – ¿Cómo…?

-Supervelocidad. Creo que soy un poco más rápida que mi primo.

-Con razón. Ya decía yo que no podía ser… por poco, llegué a creer que te habías teletransportado – Luthor suspiró. Un grupo de soldados y guardias de seguridad llegaron justo en ese momento – ¿Reporte de daños? – les preguntó.

-Ni un solo Parademonio ha ingresado a New Metrópolis, señor. No pasaron más allá de la sala de control.

-Y todo gracias a ti, Kara – Lex le apoyó una mano en el hombro – Perdóname por dudar de ti. Eres formidable. Estás más que lista para afrontar esta batalla.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo ir?

-Ve, querida. Ve y ayuda a nuestras tropas. ¡Inclina de una vez por todas la balanza a nuestro favor!

Supergirl sonrió, pero al momento se puso seria. Comprendía –y muy bien que lo hacía– que todavía no había nada que festejar. Iba a dirigirse al corazón de una gran batalla. El futuro del mundo dependía del resultado de ella.

De modo que, besando rápidamente a Lex en la mejilla, la Chica de Acero salió volando en dirección de la superficie, rezando por llegar a tiempo y dar lo mejor de sí misma en el combate por venir.

* * *

 **7**

 **LA ÚLTIMA ESPERANZA**

Superman volaba sobre las ruinas de Metrópolis, siguiendo la pista de su doble. En mitad del feroz combate entre ambos, su versión oscura había –aparentemente– huido en esa dirección. Sin duda, se trataba de una especie de estrategia de combate.

Así que, con pesar por tener que alejarse de la batalla aérea de las fuerzas terrestres contra los Parademonios, fue tras él, sobrevolando un territorio que le era dolorosamente familiar.

La Metrópolis de aquella Tierra había sido arrasada, destruida totalmente. Lo único que se levantaba a su paso eran los cascarones carbonizados de los edificios. Nada más que ruinas de lo que antiguamente fuera una orgullosa ciudad.

Su doble oscuro lo sorprendió al surgir de detrás del esqueleto calcinado del _Planet_ , arrollándolo como un bólido. Le encajó un puñetazo y luego otro, y otro…

 _¡Había caído en una emboscada!_ Un grave error de su parte que podía costarle todo. Fácilmente, el Superman oscuro lo levantó con sus brazos, aprovechando su aturdimiento, y lo arrojó hacia el suelo, enterrándolo literalmente en él por la fuerza del impacto.

" _Esto no está bien"_ , pensó el Hombre de Acero, _"Esta versión oscura de mí mismo es totalmente imparable. ¡Es más rápido y más fuerte! Sin duda, no tiene ningún freno moral. ¡Me matará en la primera oportunidad que tenga, a menos que sea más cuidadoso!"_

-¿Qué sucede, "Superman"? ¿Ha sido demasiado para ti? – se mofó su doble, aferrándolo del cuello y desenterrándolo. Con suma facilidad, lo levantó en el aire y lo sacudió como a un muñeco. Lo empotró contra los restos de una pared, provocando una lluvia de ladrillos y cascotes sobre él – Muy pobre, lo tuyo. No sé de donde seas ni cómo hayas llegado aquí, pero me temo que este es tu final. De modo que te daré dos opciones: te rindes, aceptas a Darkseid como tu único Señor y Dios, y te mato. O no te rindes, no aceptas a Darkseid como tu Señor y Dios, y te mato igual. ¡Tú eliges!

-Creo que ya conoces _cuál_ sería mi respuesta a eso…

-¿Ah, sí?

-Es la misma que tú elegirías si no estuvieras bajo el yugo de Darkseid.

Los ojos del Superman malvado brillaron escarlatas con la proximidad de la visión calorífica. Se disponía a quemar a su rival, a incinerarlo totalmente.

 _-¡Muere! –_ gritó.

-¡No! – gritó a su vez Supergirl, apareciendo en el lugar como un borrón rojo y azul y derribándolo de un puñetazo en la mandíbula. El Superman oscuro rodó por el suelo plagado de escombros y quedó –en apariencia– fuera de juego, inconsciente.

-¿Kara? – preguntó el Superman benévolo, asombrado.

-¿Estás bien? – la chica se volvió hacia él, preocupada.

-Sí, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lex me dejó venir a ayudar. Estoy lista para pelear en esta batalla.

Superman la observó. Vio decisión en sus bellos ojos celestes. Decisión, coraje y fuerza.

" _Dios mío"_ , pensó, _"Es tan parecida a mi Kara… pero, ¿no es acaso un clon de ella? Es como si fuera ella en verdad"_.

-Está bien. Pero esto está lejos de terminar todavía – miró a su contrapartida maligna. Estaba recuperándose velozmente. En unos instantes, estaría de pie otra vez – Escucha, Kara: he estado pensando en lo que Lex me dijo sobre la Kryptonita verde…

-Kal-El localizó toda la que había en la Tierra y la destruyó – Supergirl asintió – Conozco esa historia.

-Creo que hay un lugar donde puedo hallar al menos un último fragmento… Escucha con atención, ya que voy a pedirte algo sumamente difícil.

-Te oigo.

-Necesito que distraigas a mi doble. Lo suficiente al menos, hasta que yo regrese. Tratare de ser lo más rápido que pueda. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

Kara sonrió.

-Claro. Ve. Yo mantendré ocupado a Kal-El.

Superman alzó vuelo. Mientras volaba rápido por el cielo en dirección al norte, deseó fervientemente no haberse equivocado. Su doble bien podría matar a Kara sin titubear. Era capaz de semejante aberración y de más, no le cabía ninguna duda. Odiaba pensar que –tal vez– podría volver a perder a su prima… pero no tenía más opciones. Debía ir él personalmente hacia ese lugar sí o sí y si hallaba lo que buscaba, luego tendría que tomar una decisión. Una decisión que no iba a ser fácil ni bonita.

Mientras el Hombre de Acero volaba hacia su destino, su doble maligno acabó de recuperarse y se puso de pie.

-¿Dónde está ese cobarde? – rugió, al no verlo – ¿Acaso ha huido como la sucia rata que es? – observó a la chica y frunció el ceño – Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡La bella Kara Zor-El! Mi supuesta prima, venida también de Krypton. ¡Qué alegría inmensa! Ahora que al fin te tengo frente a frente, podre darme el gusto: _¡Te aplastaré y te haré gritar como a un cerdo en el matadero!_

Supergirl aspiró una amplia bocanada de aire. Luego, lo soltó en un soplido tremendo. El viento huracanado dio de lleno en el Superman oscuro y lo arrojó hacia el horizonte, eyectándolo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvió, más furioso que nunca, dispuesto a matarla.

 _-¡Morirás! –_ aulló.

Supergirl echó a volar huyendo en otra dirección, haciéndose seguir por su enemigo. Confiaba de esta forma obtener _toda_ su atención. Lo estaba haciendo: _venía detrás de ella, como un titán iracundo_.

Kara esperaba que aquello fuera suficiente para darle tiempo al otro Superman de conseguir la Kryptonita. A su vez, rezaba para que el enemigo no terminara con su vida. No, al menos –pensaba ella– hasta no haber cumplido con su misión: _derrotar de una vez por todas al ejército de Darkseid_.

* * *

 **8**

 **LA DECISIÓN MÁS DIFICIL DE SU VIDA**

 **El Polo Norte.**

Superman volaba sobre hielos y glaciares en una tierra todavía blanca e inmaculada. Los polos eran, quizás, unas de las pocas zonas que todavía mantenían su virginidad prístina intacta desde que la guerra contra Apokolips comenzó.

Finalmente, gracias a su aguda vista, el Hombre de Acero encontró lo que andaba buscando. Se trataba de una estructura cristalina de aspecto alienígena y artificial: _la Fortaleza de la Soledad_.

Descendió dentro de ella y la halló destruida. Se esperaba aquello. Cuando su contrapartida en ese otro universo se volvió oscura, sin duda uno de sus primeros actos viles fue el de profanar el legado de su Krypton. ¿De qué mejor manera podía hacer eso que reduciendo a escombros aquél sitio?

" _Este es el único lugar donde, de quedar algún fragmento de Kryptonita, debería estar. Hora de buscar bien, Clark. Fíjate minuciosamente en cada rincón. Observa con tus rayos X cualquier anomalía que pudiera habérsele pasado por alto a tu iracundo doble…"_

Así lo hizo. Escudriñó cada centímetro de la Fortaleza, sin dejar ni un sitio sin revisar… y halló lo que quería.

En lo más profundo de la construcción en ruinas, bien escondido aun para él si no lo estuviera buscando, encontró un contenedor de plomo. No le hacían falta muchos datos. Existía _una sola cosa_ que ese contenedor podía albergar en su interior. Pero, por si le quedaban dudas, cuando sacó el cilindro de su lugar de reposo halló sobre su superficie escrito en lenguaje Kryptoniano lo que llevaba dentro.

¡Kryptonita! Kryptonita verde.

" _Muy bien, ya la tengo. Ahora viene la decisión más difícil de mi vida"_ , pensó. Echó a volar velozmente de regreso hacia territorio estadounidense, con el corazón agarrado por un puño, sobrecogido por la angustia, _"¿Seré capaz de hacerlo?"_ , se preguntó durante todo el trayecto.

* * *

En la zona de guerra, esta iba mal para el bando humano. Las naves aéreas terrestres habían sido aplastadas por los Parademonios, destruidas. Tanto Wonder Woman como Flecha Verde –los dos únicos superhéroes que, junto con el difunto Batman, quedaban con vida de la Liga original– resultaron superados en número por las hordas de Darkseid y murieron de la peor manera…

Todo parecía perdido. Tan sólo Supergirl resistía, pero estaba a punto de perder. Ya cansada de eludir a su rival y de distraerle, la Chica de Acero tuvo un momento de descuido… descuido que fue usado por el Superman oscuro para apalearla sin miramientos y tirarla al piso. Colocándole una bota encima de manera triunfal, el villano se dispuso a ejecutarla.

-Felicitaciones, Kara. Me has hecho sudar – le dijo, con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro – Costó capturarte, pero a la final lo hice. ¡Llegó el momento de hacerte pagar tu osadía! Llegó el momento de que mueras…

Cerró un puño. Una adolorida Kara esperó el fatal desenlace, sintiendo bronca e impotencia por no haber podido dar lo mejor de sí misma y cumplir con su misión… pero Kal-El resultó ser más fuerte que ella y ahora iba a matarla.

-¡Detente! – gritó alguien. Supergirl suspiró, aliviada. El Superman benévolo había vuelto y ya enfrentaba a su doble perverso con algo entre sus manos. ¿Qué era? Parecía un cilindro, un contendedor de alguna clase.

-¡Al fin has vuelto! – festejó el malvado – ¡Justo a tiempo! Mira a tu alrededor, "hermanito". Observa cómo la gloriosa tropa de Darkseid ha liquidado al ejército terrestre. ¡Ahora, sólo es cuestión de segundos nada más! Segundos, que es lo que nos tomará penetrar en esa ciudad subterránea y masacrar a todos los humanos tontos y débiles que se esconden allí. ¡Yo, personalmente, los mataré uno por uno! Será divertido, ya verás.

-Has ido demasiado lejos – dijo Superman, gravemente – Eres el responsable de la muerte de seis mil millones de seres humanos inocentes. _¡Seis mil millones de vidas! ¡Las asesinaste cruelmente! ¡A todas!_

-¡Sí! – su contrapartida se alejó de Kara. Lo enfrentó directamente – ¡Sí, lo hice! ¡Todo, por la gloria de mi dios! ¡Todo, en honor al todopoderoso Darkseid, mi verdadero padre! Sí, lo hice – sonrió – ¿Y qué? ¿Qué puedes hacerme tú, idiota? Llevas el mismo traje y la capa que yo utilizaba antaño, de modo que debes regirte por un patético código de moral y justicia. Veneras la vida. _¡Incluso, la mía!_ – rió – Y eso es lo que te hace débil.

Silencio. Superman y su doble siniestro se miraron a los ojos, sosteniéndose la vista ambos. Ninguno parecía dispuesto a ceder ni medio milímetro.

-No soy débil – respondió el Hombre de Acero – Tú eres débil. Sucumbiste al lado oscuro. No luchaste contra la negrura de Darkseid. La aceptaste sin más. No puedo culparte por eso… la culpable es la radiación de la Kryptonita negra. De lo que _sí_ puedo culparte, es del genocidio que siguió. Eras consciente de lo que estabas haciendo y, en el fondo, no te importó.

-¿Cuál es el punto? – el otro bostezó – ¡Ve al grano!

-El punto es que la Kryptonita negra tan sólo fue un catalizador para la oscuridad que yacía latente en ti. Créeme: _lo sé muy bien_. Aunque de diferentes universos, eso lo entiendo perfectamente, puesto que yo también tengo un lado oscuro.

-¡Entonces deberías abrazar la negrura, como yo lo hice!

-Ese sería el camino más fácil. No, mis padres terrestres me enseñaron cómo son _en verdad_ las cosas, lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Porque hay un Bien y un Mal en el universo (sea cual fuere ese universo)… y tú has elegido el camino del Mal.

-¿Y? Te lo repito: _¡No puedes hacer nada para detenerme!_ ¡Nada!

-Te equivocas en eso – Superman comenzó a destapar el contenedor, enfocando la abertura hacia su doble – Lo que voy a hacer ahora, es lo más difícil que tuve que hacer nunca… pero soy el único que puede hacerlo. El único que tiene y puede cargar con esta cruz, con este pecado imperdonable. El único que, en este caso, puede ejercer de juez, jurado… y verdugo.

Abrió el contenedor. El brillo esmeralda de la Kryptonita iluminó la faz del Superman oscuro, quién palideció al ver aquél ultimo fragmento, el único que se le había escapado destruir.

-¡No, no, no! – aulló, doblándose de dolor. Las mortíferas radiaciones comenzaban a hacerle efecto. Parado detrás del contenedor, el Hombre de Acero estaba a salvo, lo mismo que Kara, quien yacía todavía tirada en el suelo bastante lejos… llorando por lo que sucedía – ¡No! ¡No puede ser…! _¡NO!_

El Superman oscuro se desplomó. Tuvo convulsiones y se sacudió. Suplicó por su vida… y luego, murió.

Se hizo el silencio otra vez, mientras que el otro Superman cerraba el contenedor y guardaba de nuevo la Kryptonita. Miró al cadáver de su contraparte y cerró los ojos un momento.

… _Y como Kara, también lloró…_

Pero parecería que no habría ni tiempo para lamentaciones, puesto que un enorme Boom-tubo se abrió en el aire y el mismísimo Darkseid en persona emergió de él, los ojos fieros brillando de color escarlata.

* * *

 **9**

 **EL FIN DE LA GUERRA**

El cruel amo de Apokolips observó a Superman. Luego, miró a su contraparte maligna tirada en el piso, muerta por la exposición a la Kryptonita. Y su pétreo rostro se curvó con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Maravilloso. Sin duda, una resolución magnifica – dijo – ¡El héroe más grande de todos, suciamente manchado por una muerte! Ah… la nobleza perdida. ¡Qué tragedia! Que tragedia.

El Hombre de Acero se volvió hacia él. Lo enfrentó.

-En mi universo, te derrotamos…9

-Lo sé – Darkseid suspiró – Sin duda, no todos nuestros gemelos pueden ser como nosotros. Mi contrapartida en tu mundo… se confió demasiado. ¡Un error que yo no cometeré jamás!

-¿Qué quieres, Darkseid? ¡He derrotado a tu campeón! ¡Ya no tienes _nada_ que hacer aquí! Vete y deja a este mundo en paz.

-Normalmente, no te haría caso y avanzaría sobre tu planeta adoptivo con todas mis tropas, arrasando lo poco que queda. Pero he decidido que aquí ya no existen desafíos para mí. ¿Qué valor tiene tomar, al fin de cuentas, un mundo arruinado, gastado como este? Ninguno.

-¿Entonces…?

-Oh. Sólo he venido a saludar y decir _"hasta luego"_ – Darkseid le dio la espalda. El Boom-tubo volvió a abrirse. Se detuvo un momento antes de cruzarlo – Creo que puede que tú y yo pronto nos convirtamos en vecinos. ¿Quién sabe? El Multiverso es grande y las posibilidades, infinitas.

El Señor Oscuro se marchó. Superman se acercó a Kara y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Entre ambos observaron cómo los Parademonios se iban en otros portales de luz, siguiendo a su amo como perros fieles, abandonando el campo de batalla sembrado de cadáveres y de naves destruidas.

Y más, todavía. Mirando hacia el cielo, pudieron ver cómo el planeta Apokolips se movía, alejándose velozmente de la órbita terrestre e, incluso, abandonando el sistema solar.

Una solitaria aeronave aterrizó cerca de los dos superhéroes. Luthor bajó de ella y se les unió. Vio al planeta endemoniado alejándose a lo profundo del espacio, sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó.

-Darkseid se ha ido – le contestó Kara – La guerra ha terminado. Ganamos por abandono.

-¿Así nomas? No tiene sentido.

-Últimamente, nada parece tenerlo – dijo Superman, sombrío – Sospecho que, pese a todo, esta no será la última vez que veremos a Darkseid…

* * *

 **10**

 **SEGUIR ADELANTE**

Puede que la guerra hubiera terminado, pero quedaban secuelas, consecuencias imborrables para todos los implicados.

La Tierra tardaría años en sanar. Luthor y su gente habían empezado a trabaja en ello, pero la recuperación del ecosistema llevaría tiempo. _Mucho tiempo_. Puede que varias décadas, antes de estabilizarse por completo.

Existían, sin embargo, heridas más difíciles de curar. Heridas profundas, del alma. Heridas que dejaban cicatrices imborrables en el corazón.

Superman estaba triste. No era una tristeza pasajera. Era un dolor desgarrador en su espíritu. Sabía que Darkseid tenía razón en algo: su nobleza –de alguna manera– había sido manchada.

Había matado. Había quitado una vida. Deliberadamente.

¿Cómo se hacía para volver de eso? ¿Cómo podía confiar en que nunca más se vería en una encrucijada semejante? La vida podía ponerlo otra vez en esa posición en la cual, debería decidir. _¿Podría soportar alguien como él –con todos los poderes y dones que tenía– volver a ser juez, jurado y verdugo?_ Sabía que no. Como también sabía que aquel acto tendría consecuencias.

-Tarde o temprano, la justicia de Dios llega a todos, hijo – solía decirle Jonathan Kent, su padre adoptivo – Ten presente que, si haces cosas malas, el Señor sabe lo que has hecho, conoce tu pecado… y, con el tiempo, Él hace llegar Su justicia de manera implacable. Por eso, sólo debes hacer cosas buenas. Es la única forma en que el Señor pueda recompensarte.

-¿Cómo puede Dios premiarme? – había preguntado un inocente Clark Kent, quien con sus pocos años de edad por aquél entonces, se tomaba ese tema y aquellas cuestiones muy seriamente.

-Con una vida larga y prospera – fue la respuesta que recibió – Con amor y personas que te quieren mucho y se preocupan por ti… tu madre y yo, por ejemplo.

-Ay, Pa… Cuanta falta me haces en este momento – exclamó en voz alta, en el momento presente. Parado frente a él, Lex Luthor interrumpió su discurso y enarcó las cejas. Se dio cuenta entonces que el hombre calvo había estado hablándole desde hacía rato, pero que él no le prestó atención, sumergido como estaba en su dolor personal – Lo siento. ¿Qué me decías?

-Que pronto podré devolverte a tu mundo – continuó Luthor – Habrá otra _"ventana de oportunidad"_ y mi generador de Boom-túneles estará listo para llevarte a casa.

-¿No habrá complicaciones?

-No debería haberlas. Tengo todo fríamente calculado.

Silencio. Superman no dijo nada. Luthor lo observó detenidamente.

-Clark, ¿Qué sucede? Algo va mal… muy mal. Eso es evidente.

-He matado a alguien, Lex. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser _peor_ que eso?

-No sé… tal vez no haber hecho nada.

Silencio de nuevo. Luthor le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Clark, quiero que lo comprendas: _no existía otro camino_. ¿Qué otras opciones tenías?

-No lo sé, Lex. Tal vez debería haberlas buscado, ¿no te parece?

-Tu doble ya no tenía remedio. El efecto de la Kryptonita negra era permanente. Kal-El nos hubiera matado a todos si no lo hubieses detenido.

-Siempre hay otras opciones. Podría haberlo enviado a la Zona Fantasma, por ejemplo…

-Imposible. El proyector fue destruido. Tú mismo me dijiste que la Fortaleza estaba en ruinas. Kal-El debió prever esa posibilidad. Por eso –entre otras cosas– destruyó el lugar.

-Podría haberlo encerrado en alguna parte…

-¿En dónde? Honestamente, con una mano en el corazón, dime la verdad: _¿Hay algún sitio, alguna prisión que pueda detenerte?_ – Superman no respondió – Sabes que no. Por eso, Clark, no había otro camino que el que escogiste. No había otra solución.

-Matar no está bien. ¡No puedes pretender que lo acepte!

-Yo no he dicho exactamente eso, pero como te dije, no existía otra opción. Esto es algo con lo que tendrás que vivir y que tendrás que procesar tú mismo. Mi consejo es que no le des tantas vueltas al asunto. Las cosas se dieron así y gracias a ello, millones de vidas han sido salvadas.

Luthor se volvió para mirar al horizonte. Las nubes cancerígenas lentamente se retiraban del cielo. El Sol del amanecer volvía a brillar sobre la castigada Tierra después de tanto tiempo.

-Hay un asunto que debo tratar contigo – le dijo, luego de un rato – Kara ya sabe la verdad. Se la he dicho.

-¿Le dijiste que era un clon de mi prima?

-Sí.

-Pensé que no era una buena idea…

-No la era mientras estábamos en guerra contra Apokolips. Ahora, no veo razón para mantener el secreto.

Una pausa. Otra mirada al horizonte.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo ha tomado? – preguntó Superman.

-Lo está procesando. Es una chica fuerte, no tengo dudas de que lo superará. Pero ese no es el punto. Hay otra cuestión.

-¿Cuál es?

-Ahora que conoce la verdad, ella se quiere ir contigo.

* * *

Superman se encontró con Kara momentos después en el interior de su apartamento en New Metrópolis. Ambos hablaron sobre la cuestión:

-¿De verdad estás dispuesta a venir conmigo? – le preguntó él.

-Sí, lo estoy – contestó ella, sin vacilar – Desde que nos conocimos, he sentido una afinidad muy fuerte contigo. Incluso, cuando yo creía que Kal-El era mi primo y que tú sólo eras su doble de otro universo. Ahora que conozco la verdad, sé que no me estoy equivocando. Quiero ir contigo. Quiero ser la Kara Zor-El que debería haber sido a tu lado, en tu mundo.

Superman la tomó de las manos, profundamente conmovido por sus palabras. En todo el trago amargo que había sido ese viaje a aquella otra Tierra, Kara resultó un bálsamo, una brisa de aire fresco. _¿Cómo podía decirle que no a aquella bella rubia veinteañera de ojos celestes y unas grandes ganas de vivir?_

-Kara, sostener tus manos entre las mías ya es un milagro en sí mismo. Nunca pensé que podría volver a suceder. De modo que sí… te doy la bienvenida a mi mundo y a mi vida.

Los dos se abrazaron, sellando con este gesto tierno un lazo familiar que jamás podría romper maldad alguna en el universo. Ni en ese, ni en ningún otro del Multiverso infinito.

* * *

 **EPILOGO UNO**

 **CONSECUENCIAS**

 **Granja Kent.**

 **Al amanecer…**

Conner hacía rebotar aburrido una pelota contra el suelo mientras se encontraba parado en la puerta de la vieja casa. La actual y solitaria granja de la familia Kent, cerca de Smallville, se había convertido en su nuevo hogar cuando llegó del futuro a esta época. También, la antigua casa familiar oficiaba las veces de _"Fortaleza de la Soledad"_ más económica para Clark cuando le hacía falta alejarse de todo y de todos y, simplemente, desenchufarse del mundo y sus problemas.

De modo que ahí estaba el joven Superboy, en su "traje de civil" –playera negra, pantalones vaqueros y zapatillas– haciendo rebotar una pequeña pelota contra el piso, aburrido. Esperando tener noticias de su amigo, desaparecido en acción tan sólo 24 horas atrás, nada más.

-¿Dónde rayos puede estar? – comentó, en voz alta. Justo en ese momento, el Boom-tubo de Luthor se abrió ante sus narices y Superman (acompañado por Supergirl) volvió a su universo de origen, surgiendo de él – ¡Al fin! ¡Clark! ¡Has vuelto! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Gracias a Dios – el muchacho se fijó en la chica – ¿Y ella?

-Conner, te presento a Kara Zor-El. Mi prima.

-Hola – saludó la chica, tímidamente. Llevaba un gran bolso con sus pertenencias colgado al hombro.

-Hey. Hola – Superboy sonrió y le estrechó la mano afectuosamente – Tienes un montón de cosas que contarme, Clark. Parece que, donde sea que hayas ido, has estado bastante ocupado…

-En su momento lo haré. Ahora, necesito saber qué pasó con Ohm.

-Ah, no te preocupes. Fue cosa fácil. Luego de que te desvaneciste en el aire, no me quedó otra que pelear contra él. Hallé el punto débil de su armadura y logré derrotarlo. Las autoridades le han quitado su traje y se lo han llevado preso. Lexcorp presentara cargos contra él. Seguro que dentro de poco le van a esperar unas bonitas y largas vacaciones en alguna prisión de máxima seguridad. Pocantico, tal vez, o Stryker Island – Conner hizo una pausa. Observó que Superman lucía serio… muy serio – ¿Y tú, Clark? ¿Dónde rayos estuviste?

-Te lo contaré después. Hazme un favor, Conner.

-El que sea. Sólo dímelo.

-Pasaré la noche por ahí. Necesito… alejarme un poco. ¿Podrías ayudar a Supergirl a establecerse? Acomódala en alguna habitación de la casa y luego charlen un rato. Cuéntale cosas de nuestro universo y ayúdala a aclimatarse. ¿Harías eso por mí?

-Seguro. ¿Algo va mal?

-Pues… necesito estar solo, es todo – Superman se volvió hacia Kara. La besó en la frente – Todo irá bien, ¿sí? Conner es amigo. Te quedaras con él hasta que vuelva.

-¿Lo harás?

-Por supuesto. Volveré. Te lo prometo.

El Hombre de Acero remontó vuelo. Desapareció en el cielo de la mañana.

-Así que "Supergirl" – Conner le puso una mano en el hombro, amistosamente – Bienvenida. Ven conmigo. Vamos a ver tu habitación… y a charlar. Hay un montón de cosas que me muero por saber sobre ti…

* * *

 **SUPERMAN**.

 _Es extraño volar ahora y sentir el viento fresco contra mi cara, después de oler la atmosfera pestilente de aquella otra Tierra. Extraño pensar en los millones de seres humanos que habitan este planeta, haciendo sus vidas cotidianas, inconscientes de la masacre que aniquiló a sus réplicas…_

 _Y es extraño, también, que ante sus ojos todavía sigo siendo Superman, el héroe. El intachable campeón que lucha por la verdad y la justicia. Pero yo sé –y muy bien– que a partir de ahora, algo cambió. Que las cosas nunca volverán a ser las mismas…_

* * *

 **EPILOGO DOS**

 **LA OSCURIDAD VIENE LLEGANDO**

 **Los límites del universo.**

 **Al mismo tiempo.**

Un vórtice interdimensional se abrió en mitad del negro vacío del espacio. Un planeta entero lo cruzó y se estacionó allí. Un mundo tétrico y demoniaco: _Apokolips_.

-Transferencia exitosa, Milord – le comunicó Desaad a Darkseid – Hemos penetrado al nuevo universo intactos. Ya estamos sincronizándonos con él.

-Excelente – el Señor Oscuro miraba al horizonte, hacia las lejanas estrellas – Ah, Desaad… He aquí un sitio digno de mi atención y mi presencia. ¡Aquí hallaré desafíos verdaderos! Diles a nuestras fuerzas que se preparen y que estén listas. _¡El momento de otra guerra se aproxima!_ Y pienso ganarla.

* * *

 **1 Dos cosas para que el lector tenga en cuenta. La primera, Superboy acabó al final de su propia saga de Fanfics junto a Superman, viniendo del futuro para ayudarlo. La segunda, que gracias al cambio en la línea temporal, Luthor perdió las elecciones presidenciales en 2012, en vez de ganarlas como en la continuidad anterior. Fruto de eso surgió su aislamiento voluntario de la vida pública hasta el momento.**

 **2 DC Comics acepta actualmente 52 tierras alternativas en su cosmogonía particular. Yo he decidido utilizar el concepto de _"tierras infinitas"_ postulado por mi amigo Roberto Cruz de la web de Action Tales, ya que al igual que la etapa Pre-Crisis, es más abarcativo y menos cerrado que el oficial.**

 **3 La Kryptonita negra debutó en la cuarta temporada de _"Smallville"_. Esta si bien tiene un origen diferente, es casi similar a la de la serie de TV.**

 **4 Para más datos, remito al lector a consultar mi historia sobre Superman, titulada _"Last Son of Krypton"_.**

 **5 Como en la nota anterior, remito al lector interesado a consultar mi relato _"Last Son of Krypton"_. Sólo diré que, efectivamente, la Luna fue el sitio elegido por Superman para enterrar los restos de su querida prima.**

 **6 La idea del Dr. Thomas Wayne suplantando a su hijo Bruce en su papel de Batman no es nueva ni es invento mío. DC Comics la utilizó en la serie limitada _"Flashpoint"_ , donde por culpa de un cambio en la línea temporal, Thomas se convertía en el Hombre-Murciélago tras la muerte de su hijo. En esencia, este es un Batman más adulto y más violento de lo habitual. DC volvería a usar al personaje en su serie _"New 52"_ , incorporándolo (justamente) a la continuidad de su Tierra-2.**

 **7 Sólo como dato curioso para el lector interesado: la apariencia de este Darkseid es _la misma_ que el villano utiliza en la etapa DC llamada _"New 52"_. Debuta con dicho aspecto en la serie de comics de la Liga de la Justicia, siendo la primera gran amenaza a la que debía hacer frente el recién compuesto supergrupo.**

 **8 Ver mis Fanfictions _"Universo DC: La Caída de los Dioses"_ y _"La Noche Final"_ , para más datos.**

 **9 Afirmación verdadera, la de Superman. Para más datos, remito al lector interesado a mi relato** _ **"Universo DC: La Noche Final".** _


End file.
